1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to the technical field of imaging cameras and image processing. More particularly, the embodiments are directed to a thermal and infrared imaging camera, computer program, and method for displaying visual representations of thermal scenes and for determining and displaying temperature rates of change for objects within the scenes.
2. Related Art
Thermal imaging systems, such as thermal cameras, are often employed in temperature and/or heat measurement applications. Objects with a temperature above absolute zero emit heat in the form of thermal radiation. The intensity of the emitted radiation increases as the temperature of the objects increase. Thus, the temperature of objects can be determined by measuring the intensity of the radiation the objects emit. Typical thermal cameras measure thermal radiation by sensing radiation in the infrared range. The cameras convert the intensity of the sensed infrared radiation (IR) into electrical signals. The electrical signals are, thus, representative of the IR intensity emitted from objects within the camera's field of view. The signals can then be processed and converted to a two-dimensional visual representation of the IR intensity of the scene. Such a representation facilitates the creation of a coherent visible picture.
Standard thermal imaging cameras may provide a user with feedback such as maximum and minimum scene temperatures. The cameras may also convert the sensed IR into a visual display, while providing color palette gradients representative of all temperatures within a given scene. These cameras work well for static temperature readings in which the user wishes to see the temperature maximums and minimums out of a span of temperatures within a given spatial area or scene. Applications for such cameras generally involve diagnostic analysis in which a maximum static temperature or distribution of temperatures is needed. A typical application is found in the home inspection market, wherein thermal imaging cameras may be used to locate heat losses, insulation anomalies, leaks, or other structural issues.
However, standard thermal imaging cameras often have at least some inaccuracies in the detected IR and displayed visual representation, which is due to reflected energy and the differing emissivities for objects within the camera's field of view. In addition, in some applications it is desirable to obtain more information regarding the particular objects being imaged, such as a time and/or a spatial rate of change of emitted IR and temperatures for the objects.